The Day I Almost Lost You
by HeavenSent
Summary: Ok it's a Takari...It turned out ok i think...Read and enjoy! Please Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Ok I own nothing…not a thing only the plot so no stealing …not that you'd want to it sucks! I really shouldn't bash myself like this…*sighs* oh well.

Notes: Well this is what should have happened at the beginning of season 02. I left some things out cause I was lazy…yet I think it turned out ok. I know it's really short but that's how I wanted it so here you go! Enjoy kiddies…oh yes and R&R if you don't mind…and Please don't flame…but if you must do so…

****

The Day I Almost Lost You

Ever since the first day he met her she radiated light. Hence she got the crest of light. To young to understand his feelings towards her he adored her from a distance. He would protect her at all costs. She was his angel. Her brown hair…her stunning brown eyes. He would do anything for her, and always tried to be near her.

But the times in the digital world didn't last. Eventually the digidestined rid the world of evil… It was time to return to the real world… He would have to be away from her…from his Kari. TK felt like his world was falling apart. He would miss seeing her smile, her laugh…The way she looked when she woke up in the morning… He was too young for love though. Matt had told him so. TK didn't want to accept this fact but he was young after all, what did he know?

4 years later TK and his mother were settling into their new apartment. TK wasn't so sure he'd like it here… He didn't know anyone. He was good at making friends though everyone seemed to like the stunning blonde boy who had grow up to be quite handsome.

Later that day TK walked into his homeroom. He stepped up to the teacher's desk. As the teacher began to introduce TK to the class he turned to face them…There was that weird kid with goggles…and in front of him sat…KARI!

TK felt his knees go weak. She was even more beautiful than before. His heart leap into his throat "H-hi I'm TK." he said to the class. The boy in goggles smirked.

"You can sit next to the girl with the camera around her neck." stated the teacher. TK could have leapt to the ceiling. The teacher meant Kari. Suddenly things were looking up.

"TK!" said Kari. "Long time no see!'

"I know…to long." he replied suddenly blushing.

"Hi, I'm Davis!" interrupted the goggle boy.

"Nice to meet you Davis." said TK "Um so how are you Kari?"

"Fine. I wish I could got back to the digital world though…" she said sadly " I miss Gatomon."

"Same here. I miss Patamon." he said.

Little did they know later that day they'd be back in the digital world…

"GATOMON!"

"PATAMON!"

"TK!"

"KARI!"

Happily reunited with their digimon, TK and Kari talked to their digimon about the current state of the digital world. Kari looked up towards the towering, black spire. "Control spires huh?"

"That's right, and through them the digimon emperor controls poor digimon!" replied Gatomon. 

As if on cue a Monochromon burst forward. VOLCANIC STRIKE! He yelled. And there lay Kari in the way of the terrible attack… helpless and unable to move. She was doomed. A thousand emotions ran through TK's mind what could he do? Not thinking he ran towards her right in the path of the attack. He grabbed her by the waist and ran as fast as he could. 

He was to slow. The volcanic strike hit him right on the back. Kari was thrown to the side. TK lay there on the grass. He was not moving.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Davis.

"Veemon armour digivolve to… Flamedramon." Yelled the small blue digimon, as he changed to his magnificent larger form.

As Flamedramon finished of Monochromon's dark ring, Kari found strength to move to TK's side.

"TK! TK!" she cried "Speak to me! Please TK! You can't leave me!" she looked at his back…It was so badly burned. "TK… no.." Kari broke into tears unbearable sadness came to her. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. Wells of sorrow swelled within her, the pain was unbearable. "TK I love you…Please don't leave me…" 

TK eyes opened slowly. "I could never leave the one I love…" he said and smiled weakly. 

Over come by happiness Kari bent down and kissed him as he lay in her arms. A kiss of true love… the moment was unforgettable… "You hang on …" she whispered. 

"I'd hang on forever for you.."


End file.
